


single pringle

by doremy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, PURELY PLATONIC, happy 7th birthday kokoneee, internet co. is a family full of misfits and/or idiots unless you can prove otherwise, they grow up so fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremy/pseuds/doremy
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around everyone's favorite valentine's vocaloid! Happy 7th Birthday, Kokone!
Relationships: kokone (Vocaloid) & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. gummy bears

"What're you doing?" Gumi leaned over the back of the couch, popping another gummy bear into her mouth as she did so.

"Nothing really," responded Kokone, setting her phone down. "I was just looking at some mood boards." 

"Aesthetic is for losers," Gumi replied, rolling over the back of the couch so she could lay on Kokone's lap. "Your thighs are the best pillows in the world." 

Kokone responded by shoving the senior Vocaloid off her lap and on to the floor, crossing her legs to ensure that her thighs _wouldn't_ be used as pillows. "Well, you're not allowed to use the thigh-pillows of a loser, Gumi."

"Whaaat? Loser?" Gumi sat up, rubbing her head from both the impact of the floor and the realization that she'd just made the nicest person she knew mad. She grinned sheepishly, attempting to charm her way out of her fiasco no doubt. "I never called you a loser-"

"You literally _just_ did, don't play stupid."

Gumi stood and sat down next to Kokone, smiling sheepishly. "Okay fine! I'm sorry, Kokonut."

"Don't call me Kokonut!" Kokone whined, pushing (attempting to push) the greenette away. "That nickname is so gross!"

"Okay, sorry Captain Koko."

"...at least Kokonut is authentic. Call me that if you _have_ to have a nickname for me."

"Okay!" Gumi sang, popping another sweet into her mouth. "But for real, I'm sorry for being insensitive about your likes. Forgive me?" 

"Apology accepted," Kokone nodded, uncrossing her legs. Gumi promptly flopped over to rest her head on Kokone's thighs once more. "But to use my thigh-pillows, I will charge you."

"Oh? What's the cost?" Gumi looked up at her brunette companion, curiosity brightening her eyes. She knew that Kokone would never charge actual cash-- her kind nature simply wasn't cut out for hustling people, unlike Rana or Una, who would do so immediately. 

"The gummy bears," Kokone held out her hand for the package in a come-hither motion.

Gumi gawked, speechless for once in her relatively short life. "The gummy bears?"

"The gummy bears," Kokone nodded in confirmation, her voice completely serious. 

Without much of a choice, Gumi handed over the package of sweets with a (fake) tear in her eye. "Goodbye, gummy bears." She whimpered, watching Kokone fish around for the strawberry-flavored ones. "You will be missed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dying


	2. wagashi

“Where do you want me to put this?” Kokone asked, hoisting a saddle across her shoulder.

Gakupo looked up from mixing horse food, “You can put that with the rest of the equipment— while you’re there, do you mind getting a few pitchforks?”

Kokone nodded and did as she was told— currently she was assisting Gakupo, a dear friend, in tending to his horses. Gakupo owned a very large traditional, ancestral home that he tended to every week. When he wasn’t preoccupied with projects for Internet, this was usually the spot you could find him.

Kokone enjoyed cleaning out the stables with Gakupo— their personalities matched up quite nicely. They were both quiet, thoughtful and empathetic people. Though, Gakupo tended to be a bit more strict while Kokone was lenient.

After setting the spare saddle down, Kokone returned with a pitchfork. She handed the instrument to her senior, and a few moments later they got to work. Currently, they were cleaning out some stables, since the horses had a habit of stinking the place up.

It took a few hours, but the straw, food and water were successfully swapped out. By now, the sun was setting and it was time to get back home.

“Well,” Gakupo said, smiling. “Thank you for the help, Kokone.”

“You did most of the work...” Kokone replied, bashfulness lacing her voice.

Gakupo hummed, briefly immersed in thought. “I believe we deserve a reward for our hard work, no?”

“Reward?” Kokone tilted her head, curiosity brightening her gaze.

“Yes. There’s a new trail I’d like to ride on... call it a test run.”

“But it’s almost nighttime... I should really get back home.”

“Well...” Gakupo mused, “This new trail needs to be taken at night. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us sleeping at my house.”

After considering her options, Kokone eventually conceded. “Alright. We can go.”

“Perfect.”

Gakupo lead them up the trail--being a trail that was woven through the forests of this mountain, it was beautiful by itself, but nothing could have prepared Kokone for the grand finale of their short, quiet ride. They had entered a clearing through the last of the trees, where the grass was long and peaceful, wildflowers sprinkled all about the ground. By now, the moon and stars were out, further illuminating the peaceful serenity of the small hideaway. 

Kokone smiled, in awe of this beautiful piece of nature. "Wow! It's beautiful, Gakupo... how did you find this place?"

Gakupo smiled back, more relaxed on his horse than she'd ever seen him. "I actually discovered this groove quite a while ago... but I figured than you should be the first to see it, given that you treasure nature as much as myself."

"I'm honored," Kokone replied, her voice soft with admiration.

"I'm glad," Gakupo hummed, "We should be getting back. Please, feel free to ride up here anytime-- it's a wonderful place to clear your mind if you ever need it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my phone legitimately tried to autocorrect ‘kokone’ to ‘kookie’


End file.
